eapprehendfandomcom-20200216-history
Blink Implementation for the OWFI
Social Movement & Blink Implementation Oppression of Women in Iraq * Many women in Iraq are facing discrimination, poverty due to past wars and economic sanctions, and the constant threat of physical violence. * Misogynistic policies and violence against women are more or less encouraged in Iraq due to fundamentalist Islamic activists and the lingering influences of Saddam Hussein’s regime. General Female Citizens in Iraq Women are the victims of violence and backward religious traditions in Iraq and are in desperate need of shelter and protection from random acts of aggression. These women are subject to the continuous threat of being: * killed by their husbands or male relatives (honor killings) * burnt or mutilated for suspicion of shameful acts * publicly executed or shot by the police * kidnapped and secretly murdered * in the state of despair and see no other way than to commit suicide OWFI Personnel * As the OWFI advocates secularism in a theocratic state, members of the organization face risks of government surveillance and legal troubles * OWFI leaders face constant threats of violence from various groups * Women’s shelters are still considered illegal in Iraq; people who help set them up may face prosecution How Iraqi Women Can Utilize Blink's Features Example: Instant Messaging Feature Case 1: Victims of Oppression Women in Iraq who is suffering from domestic violence can chat with each other to exchange experience and solutions using Blink. Case 2: OWFI Personnel Personnel from OWFI can use Blink to chat with victims, send event information, and spread shelter arrangements without worrying about government surveillance. Example: Voice and Video Feature Case 1: Victims of Oppression If you are an Iraq woman who is facing life threats and wanted to call for help, Blink provides an efficient way to connect you with the helpers on the other side of the phone, because it is one of Blink's features that your call will be automatically accepted. Case 2: OWFI Personnel By using Blink, OWFI can provide legal counsel for not only a broader range of Iraqi women, but also in a more secured way. Feature: File Transfer Instead of using postal services or email attachments, one can transfer files using Feature: Screen Sharing Case 1: Victims of Oppression People who are not familiar with computer use could ask for technical help using Blink's screen sharing feature to get help remotely from an expert who is at a different location. Case 2: OWFI Personnel Blink's screen sharing feature can help OWFI workers with collaborations at work, moreover, this feature is integrated with audio, so one can share screens and talk at the same time. Multi-Party Conferencing Session Feature and how can it benefit OWFI Having regular meetings is important to all types of organizations. For an organization such as OWFI, there will be chances that all members cannot meet face-to-face, or they do not want the government to crush their conferences on site. Blink provides multi-party conferencing sessions that can help OWFI to create their own online conference room with their preference settings, they can add/remove participants easily. In this way, workers do not have to be in the same physical location to talk to each other in the conference. Additionally, Blink enables users to do file transfer, screen sharing, individual messaging at the same time when they are in the conference. Category:OWFI Category:Social Movement Category:Blink Category:Security